My MiddleEarth Adventure
by Mercinary Kerowyn
Summary: Kerowyn Finds herself in a new world with the kind of adventure she dreamed about.
1. TREES

My Middle-Earth Adventure  
  
I sat alone in my room on the edge of my bed my back pack weighing me down and feeling resentful of my job and my life. The clock told me it was almost time for bed. As I looked at the mess my mom so despises I spied the books my grandmother gave me. I thought to myself "what could it hurt" I would be tired anyway when dawn and another day of high school torment arrived. So I picked up one of the books and read the cover The Fellowship of the Ring by J.R.R. Tolkin,( I had heard good things about this Tolkin guy's works.) I opened it to the first page and looked at a map of this place called Middle-earth. As I looked at the map with its trails marked out and all the places neatly labeled I figured this Tolkin guy had worked pretty hard creating this place. I turned to the next page and read the prologue. At which time I was seriously questioning the sanity of this Tolken guy. As I read on I found myself wandering the paths of the Shire the book up and walking blindly around. I bumped into a few things before I realized there are no trees in my room! Of course I screamed what girl wouldn't? So I stood there dumb expression on my face staring at this oak tree that had suddenly appeared in my way. I felt someone touch my back and I whipped around and came waist to face with a hobbit! He looked at me like I was insane and then asked me if I was okay. I answered him "Physically I'm fine mentally I defiantly need help." He gave me another weird look and then asked me what my name was. I answered him "I'm Kerowyn." He did a little bow and introduced him self as the respectable Mr. Samwise Gamgee. I looked at the book and turned a few pages, I read Samwise Gamgee the gardener. I then looked at the hobbit and asked him where he was headed. He pointed down the road and said "Why I'm headed to Mister Bilbo Bagenses eleventy- first birthday party!" This earned him a weird look. "Eleventy-first??" I asked. "Yes" he replied nodding," It's amazing isn't it?" I scratched the top of my head and asked him if I could join him. He said he figured it would be all right if one more person joined in the festivities. So I walked beside him still in my clothes from the day before and the weight of my backpack slowing my pace. We arrived at the party and I earned a few glares from the hobbits. Sam escorted me to this older looking fellow and gave him my name and the sircom stances of my finding. The old fellow looked at me and smiled. I did my best to smile back but could only manage a small grin. "Welcome to the Shire Kerowyn." he stated simply. I was then escorted to a table where I spent the most of the night listening to this middle-aged looking hobbit tell stories about a lonely mountain and a dragon named Smoug. All of a sudden everyone around me was shouting for this Bilbo guy to give a speech. The hobbit in front of me stood up and started to talk. I was really tired so I hardly noticed what he was saying and I almost fell off my chair when he suddenly disappeared. Everyone around me was running and yelling for Bilbo to come back. I looked for Sam but couldn't find him so I walked away from the party and sat down near another tree and began to read the book again.  
I take no credit for any character other then Kerowyn and I take no credit in the basic story line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Whoa what a night!

Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings the only thing I own in this story is Kero!!!!! ************************************************************************ I felt a little weird when I woke up and found that I was still in the Shire I then set out looking for the one hobbit I knew in the whole Shire, Sam. I asked around and found that he was working for a hobbit that lived under a hill called Bag-end. I walked to this place asking directions along the way and found it with out to much trouble. I walked up to the gate and was surprised to see that Sam looked older than he had the night before. I asked him what had happened to that Bilbo guy the night before and he told me that Bilbo's party had happened quite a few years ago. I introduced myself again and then asked if he needed any help with his task he seemed to be trimming some flowers from the bushes surrounding the house. He said that I could help if I wanted to and then he put me to work clipping the bushes. I spent my afternoon in the garden and after a while he said we were done for the day. I handed him my clippers and helped him pack up all the tools. He then took me to a place called the Green Dragon. I had fun there I wasn't carded or anything. I was introduced to a hobbit named Frodo and again I looked in the book it said Frodo Bagins ring bearer. I put the book in my back pack and had a few with the two hobbits. After that we left. Sam and I walked Mister Frodo back to Bag-end. Sam doubled back with me after I realized I had dropped my backpack in front of Frodo's hobbit hole. As I picked up my pack I saw Sam walk to the window and peek in. That's when I heard some talking going on in the hobbit hole. I watched as Sam sneezed and then was pulled into the hole through the window I ran to the window and was looked in the old man from the party had Sam on a desk and was looking at Sam like he was going to kill him so of course I dove into the window hit the floor at a roll I popped back up and hit my head on the ceiling well that took the fight out of me and I sat down on the floor holding my head and cried. I looked up and found that everyone in the room was staring at me. I looked at the old guy that still had Sam and I was surprised to see that the old man was smiling. He told us to meet Frodo out side the Green Dragon at dawn. Sam and I headed out and I found the tree where I had slept the night before. I slept by the tree that night. 


End file.
